


Falling Leaves

by Divinae



Series: Stetopher 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Multi, No Smut, Stetopher Week, Werewolf Peter, piles of leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Chris and Stiles rake up piles of leaves and wait for Peter to come home.





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's a fluffy story. Not much plot.
> 
> Stetopher Week 2018: Day 1.

Stiles had mated Chris and Peter three years ago, and moved into a beautiful log cabin surrounded by the forest to start their new life as husbands. Their nearest neighbors were miles away which they all loved. 

It was a warm Friday afternoon in October and Chris and Stiles raking up the colorful autumn leaves up into stacks in the backyard. The two older men loved as the weather went from sweltering heat to comfortable. Stiles used the cooler nights as an excuse to snuggle with his hunks. 

He hint of cinnamon hit him as his silver-fox lover held a mug full of Peter’s homemade apple cider with a hint of the spice.

“Thanks,” he wrapped his long fingers around the warm cup as the fit older man joined him on the back porch swing. Chris had made it, along with most of their furniture. 

He flashed his straight white teeth before brushing his shoulders against Stiles’. 

“I can’t wait for Peter to get home and our weekend officially begins.” Stiles placed his drink on a small oak table beside him.

Chris slung his muscular arm around his mate and sipped his warm beverage. “It’s the only time all three of us can destress and spend time together. I’m glad I got the project wrapped up early.”

He owned a construction company. Stiles worked as a consultant at the police station and Peter was a lawyer. 

Stiles shivered with arousal as his lover rubbed his greying stubble against Stiles’ smooth-shaven cheek. Despite not being a wolf, the younger human basked in the feeling of having his mates scent mark him. 

Chris rocked them back and forth with his foot as they watched the sun lower in the sky. A brown squirrel broke the quiet as it scurried across their yard and up a tree making a bird caw and fly away.

“I feel we have barely seen our wolf all week. I bet he’s glad his case is coming to an end today.” Stiles commented as they waited for their third to arrive home.

They had all made a promise to spend their entire weekend together, knowing they’d all be busy during the week. While Chris and Stiles finished up mid-afternoon, Peter got held behind.

A slight breeze picked up as the sound of a familiar engine signalled Peter’s arrival. 

Neither called out to their dark-haired lover, knowing their mate will find them outside.

A few minutes passed before the doggy door, they’d installed, slapped against the door as a large grey-black wolf ran out. It’s tongue was hanging out as it trotted over and nuzzled his mates’ legs.

“Hi, love.” Stiles combed his fingers through the thick soft fur leaving his scent behind. Peter once described as honey and cloves with a hint of his meds underlying it. 

“I see it didn’t take you long to shred out of your clothes,” Chris chuckled as he laid a kiss on top of the wolf’s head.

Peter did a double take at their backyard and v-lined to the closest pile of leaves, flattening it in seconds. Then he dashed onto the next mound and flopped on top of them rolling around. All of Chris’ and Stiles hard work ruined in moments.

The brown-haired man fidgeted from his spot as he watched his lover having fun destroying the mountains of leaves.

“Go on,” Chris gave his boy a push. He laughed as the lithe man ran down the steps to join the wolf.

After watching them for a few, Chris walked over aiming his phone at them. “I see your happy to be home. I take you won your case today.” The flash went off.

The wolf yipped and wagged his tail.

Stiles’ was laid out on a different hill of leaves with his shirt pushed up, showing off his toned stomach. Peter crawled up their younger lover’s body and covering Stiles’ face with wet kisses. 

Stiles tugged on Chris’ pant leg urging him to join them. 

Chris’s eyes crinkled with joy and let him pulled down with them.

“I love Fall,” Stiles remarked after Peter morphed into his toned, tan, naked body. 

“Thanks for raking up the leaves, though I wrecked most of them.” Peter chuckled.

“As always and we’ll do it all over again next weekend.” Chris wrapped his arms around both of them.

Friday’s in the Fall were great days. It was the beginning of relaxing, fun and love between all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't loving this ending but I finally just gave up. 
> 
> Also, there are so many different challenges and prompts for the month of October but I'm simply to busy to keep up. I am hoping to get all the prompts for this week done... but no promises.


End file.
